foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Cross (website)
The Knights of the Cross faction kept an eponymous website (archived) created by NightDancer, one of the founders of the faction. Contents of Site The KoC website comprised a main index page and a small number of ancillary pages. It also had a guestbook. Index Page At the top of the index page was a title banner (created by NightDancer). This was followed by a message describing the purpose of the faction: :If there's one thing that any Christian fan of a science fiction TV show knows, it's the feeling of being alone. It's so easy, considering that many Christians look down on the genre, to believe you're the only one out there. But you're not. Knights of the Cross is a gathering of Christian Forever Knight fans for fellowship and prayer support. Our members are drawn from all corners of the globe, from all denominations, from all walks of life and from all FK factions, united in spite of our diversity, by our love for God, and our interest in the show. Whether you're drawn to Forever Knight by its theme of the search for redemption, the characters, the writing, or anything else, here is where you can connect with others who will understand. And even if Knights of the Cross is not the place for you, maybe you fill find a haven in one of our sister groups, Highlander-Christians, X-Philes for Christ, Babylon 5 Christians, or the original, C-Leapers. :Just remember, you are not alone.Taken from the index page to the faction website (archived). After this message were the following: *a lengthy section of Christian-oriented quotations, some from the Bible, plus a number from Forever Knight *instructions on joining the Kickstart the Knight campaign to try to get the show back on the air. *a Rampart Award won by the website for "Originality and a Fresh Approach" (Rampart being its neighbourhood in Area 51 on GeoCities) Ancillary Pages Additional pages included: *a membership page (which sorted the members by the other faction/s with which they were affiliated) *registration form, for joining the list *links page *brief newsletter page. When the faction was two years old (in 1999), a congratulatory "birthday" page was added to the website. At that time, they had some forty members. Guestbook Comments The website had a guestbook. Comments left include the following: * "This has got to be one of the most comforting places on Earth. Thank you for creating it, and I am indeed proud to be a member." - Billie Lee * "As a member of the Roman Catholic religion and a devoted fan to the genres of intelligent science fiction/fantasy/and horror, it is nice to know that there are fellow Christians who appreciate these fine forms of literature. I just discovered your website, and I'm very impressed with how it has turned out." - Sandman * "What a wonderful website! I was tickled pink at finding a faction after my own heart. I would love to get information on your group. In a world that has such a dark side, christians like us need to pull together. Bravo!" - Christi B. * "I certainly never expected to find a site like this, for people like me. Nice; I look forward to getting acquainted with creatures even more fantastic than vampires: Christian sci-fi fans." - Debbie G. Fan Fiction The KoC site offered a page of links to fan fiction written by members. Some of these stories were archived on site. In other cases, links went to the author's own website. * Carl Nicastro (on the KoC website) ** "Interview with Divia" http://web.archive.org/web/19991103040003/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/intdivia.txt ** Forever Divia series: *** "How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth"http://web.archive.org/web/19991103002739/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/divia1.txt *** "Spear of Blood"http://web.archive.org/web/19991103090218/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/spear.txt * Charlyne Walker (links only) ** "Choices of the Heart" ** "New Beginnings" ** "Revelations" * Cheryl Barnes (on the KoC website) ** "The Sorrows Solution"http://web.archive.org/web/20010516181051/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/sorrows.txt * Fleurette (links only) ** "After-thoughts" ** "Father's Day Cards" ** "Final Challenge" ** "Girl Stuff" ** "Love Conquers All" ** "Nick's Worst Nightmare" - humour ** "Too Good to be True" ** "Little Nicholas and His Lost Humanity" - humour, poem *** Fleurette series *** "The Hunted" *** "The Healing Process" *** "Explanations" *** "Selective Memories" *** "Moving On" *** "Reunion" *** "Decisions" ** Natasha series *** "Natasha" *** "Proposal" *** "Blame" ** "Beyond the Shadows" - crossover with Dark Shadows ** "Returning Shadows" - crossover with Dark Shadows * NightDancer (links only) ** "Angels of Light" - crossover with Touched by an Angel ** "Graveside" ** "Nick's Prayer" - poem * Fleurette and NightDancer (links only) ** "Buckskin" - humour ** "Strange Knight" - crossover with Strange Luck * Jenice Coffey (on the KoC website) ** Black Rose series: ***"Black Rose Meets Nick Knight"http://web.archive.org/web/19991006010459/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/blrnick.txt *** "The Guilt of Black Rose"http://web.archive.org/web/19991111001538/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/blrguilt.txt *** "Black Rose vs LaCroix: In War of Words"http://web.archive.org/web/20000229220604/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/brlacroi.txt *** "Black Rose In: One Bad Knight"[] * Kimberly Colley (links only) ** "As I Lay Dying" ** "The Date from Hell" - crossover with Singled Out ** "Knightfeld" - crossover with Seinfeld ** "On-the-Job Training" ** "One Man's Treasure" ** "One of the Gang" ** "Tracy's Adventures" * Lee Belsky (links only) ** "All Souls" ** "Change Partners and Dance With Me" ** "The First Christmas Without Daddy" ** "Jenny's Story" ** "The Last of Gilmore's Albums" ** "Redemption" ** "Riding the Q.E.W." ** "Why Daddy?" * Tser (links only) ** "In Aeternum" ** "Knight Ranger" - crossover with Babylon 5 ** "The Qure" - crossover with the Star Trek Universe History of the Site The copyright date at the bottom of the index page indicates that the website was started in 1997. It was first archived by the Wayback Machine on 24 February 1999, and continued in existence at least until 22 November 2002. References Category:Knights of the Cross Category:Defunct Fan Websites